The present invention relates to a refrigerator with freezer compartment, which includes a new temperature zone of freezer compartment or a switchable compartment swichable to the new temperature zone of freezer compartment, and a refrigerator with a freezer compartment, which is easy to use, provides space saving and has a compact size.
Conventional refrigerators have a main body formed by an outer casing and an inner casing with a heat insulating material formed and filled therebetween, and have the inside of the main body divided into a plurality of temperature zones to provide a plurality of storage compartments having a temperature suited to each food. Although top freezer type refrigerators which have a freezer compartment 200 at an upper position therein, a refrigerating compartment 100 at a middle position therein and a vegetable compartment 500 at a lower position therein as shown in FIG. 26 have been dominant, the layout in refrigerators have become recently changed. In FIG. 27 is shown a mid-freezer type refrigerator which includes a refrigerating compartment 100 with a door at an upper position therein, freezer compartments 200, 250 with a drawable door provided at upper and lower separate locations at a middle position therein, and a vegetable compartment 500 with a door at a lower position therein as disclosed in, e.g., JP-A-5223431. In FIG. 28 is shown a middle vegetable compartment type refrigerator, which includes a refrigerator compartment 100 with a door at upper position therein, a vegetable compartment 500 with a door at a middle position therein, and freezer compartments 200, 250 provided at upper and lower separate locations at a lower position therein as disclosed in, e.g., JP-A9113111. In FIG. 29 is shown a select type refrigerator, which includes a refrigerator compartment 100 with a door at an upper position therein, an ice storing compartment 600 with a door and a switchable compartment 330 with a door provided on right and left sides at a middle position therein, a vegetable compartment 500 with a door under the ice storing compartment and the switchable compartment, and a freezer compartment 200 with a door at the lowest position therein as disclosed in, e.g., JP-A-11080666. Such various layout have been proposed.
The diversification in the layouts of the conventional refrigerators is reflected by difference in life style in terms of which food users mainly consume. The conventional top freezer type refrigerator is based on a technological principle that the provision of a freezer compartment having the lowest temperature at an upper position is effective since cooled air moves from upward toward downward in free convection because of being heavier than warm air. The latest layout in the refrigerator is that a refrigerating compartment, which has the greatest frequency of use, is provided at an upper position. Without stooping, users can open a door of a refrigerator to take foods in and out of the refrigerator, and he or she can shorten the time required to look for a desired article of food since stored foods are right before his or her eyes.
The mid-freezer type refrigerator is that a freezer compartment with a door is provided at a lower position as an easy-to-use height in the refrigerator since supply of various frozen-foods on the market or an increase in the number of dual-income families has increased the necessity for preservation of food in freeze. On the other hand, the middle vegetable compartment type is suited to users who have frequent access to a vegetable compartment, which is provided at the lowest position in case of the mid-freezer type. Both types are characterized in that foods, which are more frequently consumed next to the foods stored in a refrigerating compartment, are stored at such a height that users can take out foods without stooping. There are, of course, merits and demerits, and the middle vegetable compartment type is difficult to take out ice cubes stored in a freezer compartment.
The select type refrigerator is that an ice storing compartment as a part of a freezer compartment is provided between a refrigerating compartment and a vegetable compartment and that a switchable compartment with a door independent from the ice storing compartment is provided beside the ice storing compartment since the ice storing compartment is not required to have occupy the entire width of the refrigerator. The select type refrigerator can cope with differences in the frequency of use of foods by users since the refrigerator includes the refrigerating compartment, the ice storing compartment and the vegetable compartment at heights to take foods in and out of the compartment without users"" stooping, and since the refrigerator also includes the switchable compartment where the temperature therein can be set according to users, desire.
The layouts in the conventional refrigerators have been explained. Next, the preserving temperature zones for foods will be explained. In FIG. 30 is shown a schematic view of the layout and the paths in a refrigerator disclosed in, e.g. JP-A-11080666. In this Figure, reference numeral 1 designates a refrigerator main body, reference numeral 100 designates a refrigerating compartment, reference numeral 600 designates an ice storing compartment, reference numeral 330 designates a switchable compartment, reference numeral 500 designates a vegetable compartment, and reference numeral 200 designates a freezer compartment. Reference numeral 700 designates an icing temperature compartment, which is provided in the refrigerating compartment 100.
Cooled air, which has been generated by a cooling device 4 housed behind the vegetable compartment 500 and the freezer compartment 200 in the refrigerator, is supplied to the respective compartments by a fan 5 provided above the cooling device 4. The cooled air is supplied from the fan 5 directly to the ice storing compartment 600 and the freezer compartment 200. The cooled air is supplied to the refrigerating compartment 100 through a cooled air supply controller 6X for the refrigerating compartment provided behind the refrigerating compartment. The cooled air is supplied to the switchable compartment 330 through a cooled air supply controller 6Y for the switchable compartment provided behind the switchable compartment. With respect to the vegetable compartment 500, cooling is carried out by an air path arrangement wherein the cooled air that has cooled the refrigerating compartment 100 is circulated in the vegetable compartment 500 and then is returned to the cooling device 4.
The temperature zones in the respective compartments are determined so that the freezer compartment and the ice storing compartment are set at from xe2x88x9218xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C., the refrigerating compartment is set at from 3xc2x0 C. to 5xc2x0 C., the icing temperature compartment (chilled compartment or partially freezing compartment) is set at from 0xc2x0 C. to 3xc2x0 C. and the vegetable compartment is set at from 3xc2x0 C. to 7xc2x0 C., for instance. The temperature zones are determined, mainly considering the storing terms and the kinds of stored food. The switchable compartment can be set at a temperature in each of the temperature zones.
In particular, the icing temperature compartment can provide a longer storing term than the refrigerating compartment or the vegetable compartment to realize about one week of storage. The freezer compartment can realize about one month of storage by freezing articles of food.
Recently, an increase in the number of families with not higher than two persons and an increase in the number of woman workers caused by a decrease in the number of children have demanded a further decrease in housework. From this viewpoint, the icing temperature compartment and the freezer compartment have had an increased frequency of use.
However, the icing temperature compartment, for instance, can not always provide a proper temperature for a long term of food storage. This is because the icing. temperature compartment has a temperature zone from 0xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x923xc2x0 C., and because there is a good possibility that the temperature in the icing temperature compartment is in a range from xe2x88x921xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. as a maximum ice forming temperature zone wherein the moisture in articles of food starts freezing and the articles are in such an unstable state to be likely to denature.
The increased number of woman workers increases opportunities to buy required articles of food on weekends. Although it is supposed to usually buy meat, fish and so on required for one week on weekends, it is often impossible to use up the bought meat and fish in one week because of a sudden change in planned meals or a change in the amount of use. In such cases, it is usual to store articles of food in the freezer compartment in consideration of safety since the one week of storage in the icing temperature compartment is insufficient.
Although the freezer compartment can provide a quite longer term of storage than the icing temperature compartment by freezing articles of food, there is a case that a drop in the temperature of the articles of food to xe2x88x9218xc2x0 C. completely freezes the moisture in the articles of food to damage surfaces of the articles of food or make the articles of food tasteless.
In addition, it is necessary to thaw an article of food for cooking since the article is completely frozen. It is usual to spontaneously thaw an article of food or thaw an article of food by a microwave oven and so on. It usually takes more than one hour to spontaneously thaw an article of food, making the thawing extremely troublesome. Although it takes a shorter time to thaw an article of food by a microwave oven, it is often to heat the surface of the article too much when a central portion in the article starts being thawed. This is because an article of food is gradually thawed from the surface thereof toward the central portion thereof. Unless next required part of an article of food is separated from the entire article before freezing the entire article, it is necessary to thaw the entire article at one time since the frozen article is too hard to separate the next required part from the entire article.
If a procedure wherein even unused part of an article of food is also thawed and frozen again is repeated, the article of food has freshness degraded, and it takes some time for thawing and cooking, which is contradictory to a decrease in housework.
From this viewpoint, the switchable compartment 330 is provided with a function to be switchable to a new temperature zone freezer compartment that can provide a longer term of food storage than an icing temperature compartment and minimize the degradation of stored articles of food.
Although, the new temperature zone of freezer compartment significantly contributes to make users"" housework effective as stated earlier, the new temperature zone of freezer compartment can not perform all functions of the conventional freezer compartment. For example, firstly, the ice storing compartment is required to have the conventional refrigerating temperature (xe2x88x9218xc2x0 C.) since the ice making speed is extremely slow at the temperature in the new temperature zone of freezer compartment (xe2x88x927xc2x0 C.). Secondly, other foods, such as frozen-foods and icecream, are required to be preserved in freeze (xe2x88x9218xc2x0 C.) to maintain the quality. The freezing temperature zone in the freezer compartment is suited to store foods for a long term, such as one month, as stated earlier.
Among the conventional refrigerators, only refrigerators which include a switchable compartment provided independently of a freezer compartment and an ice storing compartment and provided beside the ice storing compartment in a shorter width than the entire width of the refrigerator main body are provided with the new temperature zone of freezer compartment from this viewpoint. The refrigerators having a function to be switchable to the new temperature zone of freezer compartment are mainly ones with five doors and limited to expensive ones having a great volume not less than 350 l. In addition, the conventional refrigerators can not increase the volume therein since the cooling device and the cooled air supply controllers need great spaces. When the volume in a refrigerator is increased, a family with a small kitchen can not accept the refrigerator since the refrigerator needs a wide space. Conventional middle and small size of refrigerators are inconvenient to users since the temperature zone of the respective compartments can not be changed.
It is an object of the present invention to solve these problems, and to provide a function of a new temperature zone of freezer compartment having a great storage capacity to a middle or small size of refrigerator, which is suited to families with few members, such as newly married couples and old persons, and which has a volume of not greater than 350 l. It is another object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator with a freezer compartment, which needs a small space and convenient to use, and which contributes to make the users"" housework effective. It is another object of the present invention to provide a reliable refrigerator with a freezer compartment. It is another object of the present invention to a method for circulating cooled air in a refrigerator with high reliability.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a refrigerator with a freezer compartment, comprising a refrigerating compartment provided at an upper position therein; a freezer compartment provided at a lower position therein; and a new temperature zone of freezer compartment or a switchable compartment provided between the refrigerating compartment and the freezer compartment therein, the new temperature zone of freezer compartment working as a compartment having a new temperature zone of not higher than a maximum ice forming temperature zone and higher than a freezing temperature zone, the switchable compartment being a compartment switchable to at least one of the new temperature zone, the freezing temperature zone, an ice forming temperature zone, a refrigerating temperature zone and a vegetable compartment temperature zone or a wine preserving temperature zone; wherein the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment occupies substantially an entire width of the refrigerator.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the refrigerator further comprises the refrigerating compartment having a door supported on one side thereof; and a container provided therein to store vegetables or other groceries.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a machine space with a compressor therein, a cooling device generating cooled air to be circulated in the refrigerator, a fan for circulating the cooled air, and a cooled air supply controller for distributing the cooled air are provided at a lower position than the refrigerating compartment, and a cooled air outlet path for the refrigerating compartment is provided at a higher position than the refrigerating compartment.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, the cooled air supply controller has at least two cooled air outlets provided therein in front and rear directions with respect to the refrigerator.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the refrigerator further comprises a first partition provided between the refrigerating compartment and the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment and having a heat insulating material therein; a second partition provided between the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment and the freezer compartment, and having a heat insulating material therein; the machine space provided at a lower rear position in the refrigerator; the cooling device provided behind the freezer compartment; the fan provided behind the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment; and the cooled air supply controller provided beside the fan; wherein the machine space, the cooling device, the fan and the cooled air supply controller are provided under the first partition.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, the cooled air supply controller has at least two cooled air outlets, and the cooled air supply controller has a rear cooled air outlet connected to a cooled air supply path for the refrigerating compartment in the fourth aspect.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, the refrigerator comprises the refrigerating compartment and the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment, and the refrigerator further comprises a cooled air supply path extending from a cooled air outlet of the cooled air supply controller to the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment; a partition provided between the refrigerating compartment and the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment, and having a heat insulating material therein, the partition having the cooled air supply path formed therein; and a heat insulating material provided between the cooled air supply path and the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, the refrigerator comprises the refrigerating compartment and the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment, and the refrigerator further comprises a container provided at a lower position in the refrigerating compartment to store foods in a temperature zone different from portions in the refrigerating compartment except for the container; and a container provided in the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment; wherein the container in the refrigerating compartment is slidable in front and rear directions with respect to the refrigerator; and the container in the refrigerating compartment has a rear wall located at a position backwardly of a position of a rear wall of the container in the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, the refrigerator comprises the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment, and the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment includes a drawable door and a container mounted thereto; and a horizontal distance between a front surface of a refrigerating compartment door and a rear wall surface of the container with a drawable door drawn out is determined so that a user can survey even a deepest portion in the container without stooping.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a refrigerator with a freezer compartment comprising a refrigerating compartment; a freezer compartment; and a cooling device; wherein cooled air returned from the refrigerating compartment is sucked into the cooling device at a position in the vicinity of a central portion of the cooling device with respect to a longitudinal axis of the cooling device, and cooled air returned from the freezer compartment is sucked into the cooling device at a position farther from the central portion than the sucked position of the cooled air returned from the refrigerating compartment with respect to the longitudinal axis of the cooling device.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, the refrigerator in the tenth aspect further comprises a new temperature zone of freezer compartment or a switchable compartment therein, wherein cooled air returned from the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment is sucked into the cooling device at a position in the vicinity of the central portion.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, the refrigerator in the tenth aspect further comprises a machine space with a compressor therein, a cooling device for generating cooled air to be circulated in the refrigerator, a fan for circulating the cooled air, and a cooled air supply controller for distributing the cooled air are provided at a lower position than the refrigerating compartment, wherein a cooled air outlet path for the refrigerating compartment is provided at a higher position than the refrigerating compartment.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a refrigerator comprising a refrigerating compartment provided at an upper portion therein wherein a machine space with a compressor therein, a cooling device for generating cooled air to be circulated in the refrigerator, a fan for circulating the cooled air, and a cooled air supply controller for distributing the cooled air are provided at a lower position than the refrigerating compartment and wherein the cooled air supply controller has at least two cooled air outlets provided in front and rear directions with respect to the refrigerator.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the cooled air supply controller has at least two cooled air outlets provided in the front and rear directions with the refrigerator, and the cooled air supply controller has a rear cooled air outlet connected to a cooled air supply path for the refrigerating compartment in the thirteenth aspect.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a refrigerator comprising a plurality of compartments; at least one of the compartments having a door supported on one side thereof, and having a container having a temperature zone different from portions in the at least one compartment except for the container; and a temperature sensor and a cooled air supply controller, both of which independently control a temperature in the container; wherein the temperature in the container is switchable to the new temperature zone, or at least one of a freezing temperature zone, an ice forming temperature zone, a refrigerating temperature zone, a vegetable compartment temperature zone and a wine preserving temperature zone.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the refrigerator comprises a plurality of compartments; and at least one of the compartments having a door supported on one side thereof, and having a container having a temperature zone different from portions in the at least one compartment except for the container; wherein the container has a heat insulating material provided therearound.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, the refrigerator comprises a compartment having a door; a container provided at a lower portion in the compartment and cooled in a temperature zone different from portions in the compartment except for the container, the container having a front end; and a shelf working as a top wall for the container; wherein the shelf and the front end have a heat insulating material provided thereon.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, the refrigerator comprises a new temperature zone of freezer compartment working as a compartment having a new temperature zone of not higher than a maximum ice forming temperature zone and higher than a freezing temperature zone, wherein the new temperature zone of freezer compartment has a temperature set to a temperature that foods preserved in the new temperature zone of freezer compartment can be cut without being thawed.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, the refrigerator comprises a switchable compartment having a selection of set temperature zones, wherein the switchable compartment is switchable to at least one of the new temperature zone, the freezing temperature zone, the ice forming temperature zone, the refrigerating temperature zone and the vegetable compartment temperature zone or the wine preserving temperature zone.
According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, the refrigerator comprises a partition surface forming a bottom surface of the refrigerating compartment under the container; an inlet for a cooled air return path for the refrigerating compartment, provided in the partition surface; and a slide rail for the container provided on the partition surface; wherein the inlet is formed a position in the partition surface except for the slide rail or its extension.
According to a twenty-first aspect of the present invention, the refrigerating compartment has a temperature therein switchable to the ice forming temperature.
According to a twenty-second aspect of the present invention, the refrigerator comprises the refrigerating compartment having a door supported on one side thereof, the freezer compartment, and the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment, wherein the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment has a container, which is mounted to a drawable door movable with respect to the refrigerator.
According to a twenty-third aspect of the present invention, the refrigerator comprises a lamp cover provided in the refrigerating compartment, the lamp cover having at least one cooled air inlet into the lamp cover and at least one cooled air outlet from the lamp cover.
According to a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for circulating cooled air in a refrigerator including a plurality of compartments having different temperature zones, comprising the steps of circulating, in a refrigerating compartment, cooled air generated by a cooling device, and returning the cooled air returned from the refrigerating compartment to the cooling device at a position in the vicinity of a central portion of the cooling device with respect to a longitudinal axis of the cooling device; and circulating, in a freezer compartment, the cooled air generated by the cooling device, and returning the cooled air returned from the freezer compartment to the cooling device at a position far from the central portion with respect to the longitudinal axis of the cooling device.
According to a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for circulating cooled air in a refrigerator, comprising the steps of circulating, in the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment, cooled air generated by the cooling device, and returning the cooled air returned from the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment to the cooling device at a position in the vicinity of a central portion of the cooling device with respect to a longitudinal axis of the cooling device.
In accordance with the first aspect, a middle or small size of refrigerator, which is convenient to families with few members, such as newly married couples and old persons, can be provided with the new temperature zone of freezer compartment, which has a greater storage capacity than the conventional new temperature zone of freezer compartment.
In accordance with the second aspect, a middle or small size of refrigerator, which is relatively economical and has a volume not greater than 350 l, can have a container to preserve vegetables and other groceries in addition to the refrigerating compartment, the freezer compartment and the new temperature zone of freezer compartment. In addition, storing foods for longer preservation than an icing temperature compartment and saving the trouble for cooking to make housework effective can be realized in a middle size or less of refrigerator, which is convenient to families with few members, such as newly married couples and old persons.
In accordance with the third aspect, a middle size or less of refrigerator, which is convenient to families with few members, such as newly married couples and old persons, can be provided with a great volume in a compact size and, in particular, the refrigerating compartment with an available space extended in a depth direction.
In accordance with the fourth aspect, a middle size or less of compact refrigerator, which is convenient to families with few members, such as newly married couples and old persons, can be provided with a cooling unit reduced in a width direction, with a new temperature zone of freezer compartment, and with the refrigerating compartment with an available space extended in a depth direction.
In accordance with the fifth aspect, the dead space can be minimized since the devices forming the cooling unit are collectively provided behind the freezer compartment and the new temperature zone of freezer compartment under the first partition. As a result, a middle size or less of refrigerator, which is convenient to families with few members, such as newly married couples and old persons, can be provided with a great volume in a compact size and, in particular, the refrigerating compartment with an available space extended in a depth direction.
In accordance with the sixth aspect, the cooled air supply path to the refrigerating compartment, which is provided behind the refrigerating compartment, can be provided in a thinner size since the air path extends along the rear wall of the refrigerating compartment to be connected to the rear outlet of the cooled air supply controller. Thus, a middle size or less of refrigerator, which is convenient to families with few members, such as newly married couples and old persons, can be provided with a great volume in a compact size and with the refrigerating compartment with an available space extended in a depth direction.
In accordance with the seventeenth aspect, there is provided a middle size or less of refrigerator, which can prevent a top surface of the new temperature zone of freezer compartment or the switchable compartment from being dewed, and is easy for families with few members, such as newly married couples and old persons, to use.
In accordance with the eighth aspect, there is provided a refrigerator, which is easy to use and has a container for preserving vegetables and other groceries in a great storage volume.
In accordance with the ninth aspect, a user can survey even the deepest portion in the container without stooping. In addition, the refrigerator is easy to use since a user, such as, in particular, a woman and an old person, does not need to take a difficult posture.
In accordance with the tenth aspect, the frost on the cooling device that is caused by the returned cooled air from the refrigerating compartment and that contains much moisture because of being more humid than the returned cooled air from the freezer compartment can be grown from a central position of the cooling device to be uniformly deposited on the cooling device, reducing a decrease in cooling capacity because of the frost deposition.
In accordance with the eleventh aspect, the frost on the cooling device that is caused by the returned cooled air from the new temperature zone of freezer compartment and that contains much moisture because of being more humid than the returned cooled air from the freezer compartment can be grown from a central position of the cooling device to be uniformly deposited on the cooling device, reducing a decrease in cooling capacity because of the frost deposition.
In accordance with the twelfth aspect, a middle size or less of refrigerator, which is convenient to families with few members, such as newly married couples and old persons, can be provided with a great volume in a compact size and, in particular, the refrigerating compartment with an available space extended in a depth direction.
In accordance with the thirteenth aspect, the cooling unit can have the width size reduced. Thus, a middle size or less of easy-to-use refrigerator, which is convenient to families with few members, such as newly married couples and old persons, can be provided, having a small width in a compact size.
In accordance with the fourteenth aspect, the cooled air supply path to the refrigerating compartment, which is provided behind the refrigerating compartment, can be provided in a thinner size since the air path extends along the rear wall of the refrigerating compartment to be connected to the rear outlet of the cooled air supply controller. A middle size or less of refrigerator, which is convenient to families with few members, such as newly married couples and old persons, can be provided with a great volume in a compact size and with the refrigerating compartment with an available space extended in a depth direction.
In accordance with the fifteenth aspect, not only the drawable compartment but also the container in the refrigerating compartment can have a choice of set temperatures, providing a middle size or less of refrigerator, which can further improve the convenience in food storage and can have a choice of set temperatures to enable various usages.
In accordance with the sixteenth aspect, the refrigerator can ensure to maintain the inside of the container at a set temperature and is highly reliable.
In accordance with the seventeenth aspect, the container and the shelf closest to the container can prevent from being dewed by a temperature difference between inside and outside the container.
In accordance with the eighteenth aspect, families with few members, such as newly married couples and old persons, can be provided with ease to use and effectiveness in housework since an article of food can be taken out of the refrigerator and be cut into small pieces instantly.
In accordance with the nineteenth aspect, a convenient-to-use and practical-to-use refrigerator with a freezer compartment can be provided to families with few members, such as newly married couples and old persons.
In accordance with the twentieth aspect, matters put on the bottom wall of the refrigerating compartment, such as scraps of vegetables and drops of water, can be prevented from being dropped in the inlets in the bottom wall by the sliding movement of the container for preserving vegetables and other groceries.
In accordance with the twenty-first aspect, even when the switchable compartment is used as the new temperature zone of freezer compartment, foods can be preserved in the icing temperature zone in the refrigerator to provide the refrigerator with various usages because of improved convenience in food storage.
In accordance with the twenty-second aspect, users can visually check the stored foods in a natural posture and take foods in and out of the refrigerator without users"" stooping, or short women""s or old persons"" standing on tiptoes.
In accordance with the twenty-third aspect, the lamp in the lamp cover can be cooled. In addition, the number of the outlets can be increased by the number of the outlets formed in the lamp cover to uniformly cool the inside of the refrigerating compartment, improving the temperature distribution in the refrigerating compartment.
In accordance with the twenty-fourth aspect, the frost on the cooling device that is caused by the returned cooled air from the refrigerating compartment and that contains much moisture because of being more humid than the returned cooled air from the freezer compartment can be grown from a central position of the cooling device to be uniformly deposited on the cooling device, reducing a decrease in cooling capacity because of the frost deposition.
In accordance with the twenty-fifth aspect, the frost on the cooling device can be grown from a central position of the cooling device to be uniformly deposited on the cooling device, reducing a decrease in cooling capacity because of the frost deposition.